User talk:Mugiwara-boy
Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog comment:Godisme/The Six Fullbringers/@comment-Mugiwara-boy-20110117022016 page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yyp (Talk) 2011-01-17T02:20:20 Content This site keeps up to date with the Japanese Media, not the English media. This means that we use the online scanlators to provide us with the majority of our information. If we waited for the English Media we would still be in the Hueco Mundo arc. If you do not like our Blogs, do not read them. No one is forcing you to. The blogs are written for the enjoyment of the people who put in hard work here, something you have not done here. --[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 02:58, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Its true the site is up to date with the current Japanese Media. But I doubt you really buys or subscribe the original published manga chapter which are offered or can also be found on the Shonen site, please bare in mind you can check its official date of current chapter published too. If you are basing your blogs on that unlicensed scanning site you are totally ignorant and doing it illegally. And people who read your damaging blogs may be swayed of not wanting to buy the new Bleach chapter that will be published officially. Boy just be thankful those online scanning UNLICENSED site are not yet banned and when it does I doubt you'll be able to tarnish the works of KT ever again.Mugiwara-boy (talk) 03:09, January 17, 2011 (UTC) I fail to see your point. Yes, I am thankful that I can read manga online for free. I am not corrupting anyone with my blog. We all read scans here. Even the admins do, ask them they will say so. I fail to see how my blog is damaging. Everyone is a critic. I use my blog as a means of expressing my ideas. I find Riruka to be a horribly written character, as a writer I feel my opinion is warranted. I know character. I have had many classes in character. I find Riruka to be a one dimensional character that is worthless to the story at this point. End of debate, I am free to say what I want and I have the full backing of the admins on this.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 03:20, January 17, 2011 (UTC) You are entitle to write any blogs base on what you feels and what right and what not but please bare it in your mind that it must be based on a legally published facts. Its true I got tick off on your comments about Hollow Ichigo and such but then you further refer his facts to Fullbring. And you can criticized that Riruka character in accordance to the manga chapter which are published but do it accordingly when it is officially published which I found it that chapter 433 is not as yet published accordingly. And these site you are referring to they are all operating outside of their jurisdiction which as yet the authority has not act to banish this illegal operation entirely. For now I suggest you guys write blog responsibly, even if the admin on this WIKI site say its good to go, we who works for Viz, Shonen and the authorities may agree differently. --Mugiwara-boy (talk) 03:50, January 17, 2011 (UTC) I'm not going to discuss Godisme's opinions about Riruka and Hollow Ichigo, I find that a waste of time. The point here is that not everyone can access the chapters when they are published in Japan and waiting for them to be legally released by Viz or each country's local publishers would be impractical if we want to be up to date with the current storyline, especially considering that this is a Wiki and our goal is to have the most accurate information possible. That being said, I think most of us realize how important it is to support the authors, Tite Kubo in this case, and I am quite sure that we do buy the legal publications of the manga once they are available in our countries, at least I do, and I know that a fair amount of users in this wiki do so too, but it is clear that all non-Japanese publishers are ages away from being up to date with the tankobon releases so we have to find easier ways to stay tuned with the series. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 06:25, January 17, 2011 (UTC)